


Not My Human

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Severus thinks fate hates him.  Harry is pleased.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 356





	Not My Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling owns Copywrite to all her characters.
> 
> A/N: A fair bit of fluff

Severus stalked, he did not walk, prance or even shuffle. He stalked. Vampires were supposed to stalk. He looked around the dark corridors looking for anything out of place and groused when he found nothing out of place to intimidate. He stalked, yes stalked emphatically back to his dungeons. He was getting more and more anxious as the days wore on and he did not understand why. Voldemort was gone, so he had no evil lurking around any corner to be wary of. Even so, it was like his vampire side could feel the coming of something soon. Yet he could not figure out what it was. He sniffed the air before he let himself into his rooms. Nothing smelled off. He moved towards his bedroom and discarded his clothing and readied himself for bed. He tossed and turned throughout the entire night.

In the morning, he was surprised. He felt hungry, the need to feed was new to him. Vampires did not feed off the blood of humans as was told in the myths and legends, they only fed from mates. Their hunger only surfaced near the time a mate was near. Severus smile, if he was hungry, then his mate was near. He needed to do his diligence to prepare. It could take months, but he would be ready. Mates were always human, so he would need to ensure he had enough research material available for them to peruse. His mate would be intelligent and want to know. He was starting to build the perfect picture of his mate in his head, soft, submissive, intelligent and witty and grounded. He glanced at the calendar, July 25th… 

Harry Potter on the other hand was not thinking about mates. He was drooling over a rather large treacle tart he had in the oven. This time his tart would be perfect, he could feel it. He wanted to have the best at his party in a few days. He would be 21 and the youngest teacher at Hogwarts come September. He had invited a few friends over to celebrate. He knew it was the same day as his birthday, but he didn’t care. He was going home to stay and that was celebration enough.

He pulled the large tart from the oven as his tempus charm beeped at him. The steam coming off the treat was enticing. He just had to have some self control to not try to eat it before it cooled. But he had no self control and burned his finger as he quickly dug it into the pie and into his mouth. The flavor and his tongue soothed the burn. He looked over his party plan ensuring he was on track, well if he left anything out he would wing it.

Severus stared at the rather strange note in his hand. Albus had invited him to be his one plus at a party on the 31st. Not exactly something he usually attended, but fate must mean for him to go to the party. Party meant people and people could mean his mate. He smiled brightly at that. He penned his response and sent it off with a school owl. Nothing could ruin his good mood, not even the fact that he had not finished his experimental potion yet. This was going to be a good week, fate was finally smiling down on him.

Fate hated him. Truly hated him. Soft? Nope, hard body with sharp lines. Submissive? That was the most laughable understatement of the year. Intelligent? Never in 21 years would he used that word to describe his mate. Witty? Maybe… on rare occasions, but irritating would be a better fit. Grounded? Forget that he even thought to associated his mate with that word. Severus stared daggers at the most beautiful, sexy and drool worthing being in the world and hated fate.

“Treacle Tart Severus?” Harry beamed carrying his best creation to date.

Harry smiled his brightest smile, hoping one day he could wipe the scowl of the dark man’s face. Just once he would like the man to look at him with more than hate, scorn and dread. The man was his hero, the world may think he saved them, but Severus had saved Harry and Harry had never been the same since. He could only see stars in the man now. All it took was an offered hand up after the battle. Simple as that and Harry only saw his prince charming.

“No.” Severus said with as much moroseness as he could muster in light of that million watt smile. His insides itched, his mouth watered but he held still and firm. He broke… Severus the steadfast, cold, and unfeeling vampire broke. Harry’s expressive green eyes dimmed and his mouth fell into a deep frown as he turned away from with his offering.

“Maybe a tiny piece.” Severus whispered against the pull in his chest from the sight of the pain he had caused his mate.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the perpetually snarky Potions Master.

Harry felt elation burst over him as he turned around, his smile wider and brighter than just moments ago. He pulled a fork from his apron and dipped it into the tart and held a shaky bite up to Severus with a hopeful look.

“That’s as tiny a piece as I can make.” Harry said wistfully

Jaws dropped as Severus opened his mouth and let Harry feed it to him.

Harry wholly expected the fork to be taken from his fingers, but he was mesmerized when those lips parted for him. It was like autopilot how his hand guided the bite into the mouth he had been fantasizing about for years now. Fate had finally smiled down on him today. Party be damned he was not letting the moment get away from him. He moaned when Severus’ lips wrapped around the sweet and pulled it slowly away from the fork. Dark eyes burned into his own at the sound.

Severus could not look away from the happiness in his mates eyes as he took the offered sweet. The flavor was good, but he knew there was something better. He chewed slowly as he looked into the green eyes that shined like the sun to him. As soon as he swallowed those eyes got closer and he did not register the sound of the crash of a tart pan with the floor as his mouth was covered with the most demanding lips. His eyes closed as he growled and pulled his mate to him with severe force. His mate opened and he plundered the sweetest taste he had ever known.

There were a few thuds, many gasps and single person crossed themselves silently.

Harry pushed ahead with as much courage as he could muster, drawn into the dark gaze, his hands forgetting to hold his prized tart as he reached for the man in front of him and dared. He dared to kiss the man of his dreams and was swept up forcefully in a blistering kiss and tight embrace.

Severus swept his robed arm up and blocked them from view as he broke the kiss and whispered “Mine.” In Harry’s ear. He bent his head and swiped his tongue over Harry’s pulse and shivered when the man whispered back, “Mine.” and gripped him tighter. Severus groaned and bit.

Harry felt the world fall away, his senses ensnared and possession kick in with Severus’ words. His mouth keened in a low howl of pleasure as he felt the teeth pierce his neck and the fireworks spread through his veins as the pull on his blood strengthened. He cast a shield around them with a spare hand and griped tight to his dark prince, drowning out shrieks, wails and an inevitable intrusion.

Severus felt life and sweet pleasure rush into him as the blood hit him and his body. Never had he felt so alive, safe and wanted. His groin rose to duel the rising erection of his mate. The stronger the pull of blood the higher the pleasure. He pressed his mate tight until he felt himself break and fly. The answering cry told him his mate enjoyed the claim as much as he did. He pulled free and swept his tongue over the marks. His knees gave way and he and Harry fell to a crumpled mess on the floor, the fates decreed his arse needed a tart as decoration, but he did not care.

Harry woke tangled in a mess of black robes and treacle tart. He smiled and looked around at the mess and saw nobody but his Severus in the room. His guests had left and he stood, grabbed his wand and cleaned them both. He gathered his prince in his arms and started towards his bedroom. Best birthday present ever. He laid his gift out on his bed and started to unwrap. Layer after layer was peeled away to expose pale perfect flesh to his gaze. He bound the dark man’s hands to his bed and he started to enjoy his present.

Severus woke to fire in his veins and pleasure centering on his groin. His gaze rested on a mop of black hair bobbing up and down on his length. He groaned and tried to reach for his mate, but found his hands not obeying his need. He whimpered, god did he whimper with need. Green eyes met his gaze and a smile that could only be classified as feral greeted him.

“Welcome back.” Harry said with a grin.

Harry enjoyed the flavor of his present, and stroked his hands up the fine legs of his prince. He enjoyed the slight abrasiveness of the hair and he crawled up the lithe body under him. He bent to kiss sweet lips, savoring the groan the man gave him. He reached behind him and held the firm prick still as he slowly descended. He watched Severus dark eyes widen when the man figured out what he intended to do.

His mate was going to take him raw, he thrashed and growled at the possibility of pain for his mate. He stilled as a finger was laid against his lips.

“Magic.” Harry whispered.

Tight slick heat folded Severus into heaven and he cried out Harry’s name as he was taken deep within his mate. His body thrust up, needing more of the sweet pleasure coursing through him. With a frenzied speed, his mate rode him, sweet gasps and keening noises met his ears. His hands struggled for release until his mate finally set him free and he rolled them over.

Harry reveled in the feeling of utter completion as he rode Severus. When he released his lover’s hands he was brought to new heights as Severus rolled them over and plunged in harder and deeper. He would never get enough of this man. Hard thrusts brought him to a knife’s edge of pleasure and he tightened as the pleasure burst from him.

Severus caressed Harry as he reached for the crest of his pleasure, awe filing him at intensity of pleasure he was experiencing. His veins erupted with him as he painted his mate’s passage with his seed. He collapsed into Harry’s waiting embrace and thought to his original ideal mate and thought how the characteristics paled in comparison. Perfection was misunderstood. They were adequate at best, but not my human. My human was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and Kudos


End file.
